Various types of ready-to-eat cereal products are known. Typically, such products have a very low moisture content and are packaged in a suitable container, such as a cereal box or container. When a consumer is ready to consume the dry cereal, the consumer adds a liquid, typically milk, to a quantity of the dry cereal, typically while contained in a bowl and thereafter immediately consumes the cereal and milk combination.
A need exists for a ready-to-eat packaged cereal-containing product that has a high moisture content so that no water, milk or other liquid needs to be added to the product prior to consumption by a person. A need also exists for such product to have a relatively long and stable shelf life.